A Female Saiyan
by Brytni
Summary: Love happen in the weirdest place like between a king and the third class grand brat of his friend/enemie... Pan and Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Vegeta/Pan fanfic. I know there is not many out there so I decide to write one plus it is about my two favorite characters!**

 **PS this is a Vegeta POV fanfic, I will tell you if it changes...**

 **I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

 **' 'means thinking**

 **" "means talking**

Chapter 1: Bonded at birth

'I still don't understand why I allow myself to be dragged here because Kakarot's first brat's woman is having a brat. That onna of mine force me, it's not like this is important, it's just another brat, I could of been training now to beat kak-' my ranting was cut short by a ears piercing scream

"Ahhh!" I winced, and swore under my breath

"Onna by the time I leave here, I'll be deaf" I rub my ears

"Oh shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled making everyone winced

'blast that damn- wait? that's a strong ki coming from a sayian baby... a 1/4 sayian I might add' A few minutes later Kakarot's first brat ran out with a stupid grin on his face

"It's a girl"

'A female saiyan?! with that power level?! there have not been any since Planet Vegeta was destroyed'

"My Grandbaby let me see her!"

He ushers everyone into the room

"Videl are you alright?" the onna asks concern

"I'm fine just a little tired"

"Let me see my grandbaby" that damn harpy said literally bouncing with joy

All of them swans to the brat

"What's her name?"

"Pan"

'Pan...what a ridiculous name for a sayian...but is so much better than Trunks'

"Vegeta don't you want to hold her" the onna said approaching me

I snorted, "No"

"But you will hold her" she said

"No"

"You better hold her or I'm destroying the gravity room (GR)"

"Just give me the brat" I scoffed

As soon as she hand off the brat to me her (Pan) eyes snaps open at me

'Alright kid, strength test' I smirked while holding out a finger, she grabs it and put it in her mouth'

I snorted loudly,"I should of expected this especially from a Son, she's only a few minutes old and already hungry"

Everyone snicker, I suddenly felt something silky wrap around my wrist, my gauzed switch to a golden-brown tail 'She will be a warrior' my gauzed softens when I meet her eyes, 'and...my princess'

Should I continue?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan- 5

Trunks- 12

Bulla- 4

 **Chapter 2:** Apart of something bigger

' It's been 5 years since I saw her, my princess...mine! after her birth Kakarot's brat took his family somewhere, we haven't seen them since' I scoffed while walking briskly to the gravity room ' I know there is some kind of bond between myself and her but I'm yet to find out what it is and why it even happen' flicking on the lights as I enter ' maybe I'll see her today...maybe' I smirked as I started warming up.

Pan POV

'Living in the middle of nowhere is not fun, especially when my papa keeps me away from my grandparents and uncle, but today he said we are going to visit some friends. Mama try to put me in a dress' I wrinkled my nose just thinking about it ' I hate those, it was a big, pink and fluffy dress anyway... Papa says it will take 3 hours at least to reach there' we drove off.

At CC

"Pan...wake up" Mama gently shook me out of my slumber' I didn't even noticed that I fell asleep, I turn to my mother and open my eyes to see a huge dome shape...house?

"Wow, is that a house mama?"

"Yes it is, now let's go"

Papa ran the door bell and a blue hair lady answers it almost immediately

"Gohan and Videl! it's so great to see you again"

"It's nice to see you too Bulma" Papa grins

"Is that Pan? I haven't seen her since she was a baby" she grabs me into a bear hug, " Come Pan, I want you to meet my kids"

"Trunks and Bulla!" a blur of light blue landed by her

"This is Trunks" she pointed to a boy older than myself with his hair and eyes almost the same colour "and this is Bulla" a cardboard copy of herself

"Hi, I'm Pan" I said sheepishly

"Oh cool, I have a girl to play dress up with" Bulla overflow with joy

"Uh... sorry Bulla but I hate dress up"

"Oh. That's ok we could still be best friends" she hugs me

"Pan there is one more person you need to meet" she smiles brightly

"Vegeta!" I winced 'She's a very loud person'

A man with spiky black hair and eyes matching it walk in the room with a towel around his neck

I remember him, this same man holding me when I was a baby but his eyes were softer.

Vegeta POV

"What?"

"Pan is here" I look over a see a little girl with black hair and black eyes starring at me 'She remember me,that is her my princess, but why is her power level the same'

"Do you train girl?"

"Uh...no"

My head snapped to Kakarot's Brat, "Why?"

"Because she doesn't need to Vegeta" he glares

"Doesn't need to, she's a -"

"She don't know that!" 'What?! he never told her about her saiyan race'

"I'm a what?" she approach me, "Please tell me"

"You're a saiyan"

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 3:** History of the Saiyan race

Pan POV

"A saiyan?"

"Yes girl you're 1/4 saiyan" Vegeta answers me

"1/4... that means your 1/2 Papa" my eyes narrowed," that also means Unlce Goten is 1/2 and Grandpa is full blooded, that why you kept me away from them!"

"Yes" he drops his head in shame

"Why? are you ashamed of your race" he remain quiet," Answer me!"

"I never ask to be apart of this Pan!" he snaps

"Never asks, nothing is wrong with being apart of this"

"Yes there is and your Grandfather is the perfect example!"

"Goku? nothing is wrong with him" Bulma stated

"Yes there is, he only training and dying by fighting new enemies"

"He protected you and that's a problem!" I'm scorching with anger," And what do you mean by dying, you're hiding more stuff from me aren't you?" Everyone stays quite

"And you" my head snap to my mother," you went along with this!"

"I told him to tell you Pan really" she pleaded

"You could of told me and you know it" I almost spat

"I've lost all respect for you Gohan" Trunks said gloomy, "Father told us and Bulla doesn't want to be apart of it, so you had no reason not to tell Pan" he grab Bulla hand and leaves the room

"Are there any more saiyans?" I asks everyone

"My brats and myself" Vegeta replied

"Can you train me?" I replied hopefully

"What?! no, you are not training Pan" Papa yelled

My head snapped towards him "Yes I am and don't try to stop me"

"Girl outside" he (Vegeta) walks off

Vegeta POV

I carry her to the back of the house where there will be no interruptions

"Before you fighting like a saiyan you need to know about them" she nodded,

"Sit"she obeyed, "The saiyan was a race fear by all, even now in own small numbers, Saiyans are very powerful people and for that we paid for it by the destruction of own planet, Planet Vegeta by the hands of Frieza"I continue, "Only 8 survived after the planet was destroyed they are: Kakarot or Goku your grandfather, Raditz your great uncle, Broly, Paragus, Turles, Nappa my body guard, Tarble my younger brother and myself your prince"

"Prince?" she grasps

"Yes I am the Prince of all Saiyans" I smirk

"But if your father died wouldn't that make you the King?"

"Uhh... I guess I would be"

"Ok...my king please continue"

"Only 3 full blooded saiyans are remaining because the other 5 died in battle" I continue," they can fly, shoot ki blast, have advanced hearing and smell, can transform into super saiyan which have different levels and a giant ape, lastly, saiyans only can bond and mate with other saiyans"

"Bond and mate?" she cocks her head to the side in confusion

'Kakarot's brat is really making this hard for me'

"Bonding is what two saiyan do before mating, in the first stage they start to feel each other feelings, secondly they will know where each other is all the time even if they suppress their ki and lastly they will be able to talk to each other telepathically" she nodded, "Mating is the second stage of the process where they uhh...mate" her face light up in embarrassment

"One last thing, why do I have a tail?" she unwrap it from around her waist

"All saiyans have tails which is very sensitive but can be strengthen and is very useful during battles"

"So you have one?" I grunted, " Can I see it?"

"Saiyan tails are usually dark brown or black" I said while lower my waist band and unwrap it

"Oh cool I never seen another tail before" she reach out and start petting it

"Girl, we are bonding, do you know that?" I pull her closer by using my tail

"So we are going to...mate?"

"Yes, but not now, we still have to get through the stages of bonding and you're much to small to mate with me right now" I smirk and lay down pull her with me, "You're going to be my Queen" I purr in her ears while she curled up on my chest,"My Queen..." I whisper while wrap my tail around her.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 4:** Consequences and Sleepovers

'I never have been so peaceful in my life' I stroke her hair gently, 'Being taken away

from my father to be abused by Frieza, peace is something that doesn't come easy anymore' I stand up with her in my arms, she moves closer to me,' I better carry her inside before they start looking'

Inside CC...

"Hi Vegeta" he grins

"Kakarot" I nodded, "Came for your brat I see"

"Yeah, Goten and I felt his ki spiked a few minutes ago and meet this" he pointed to his first brat and his onna (Videl) in a heated argument

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter" he yelled finally tearing away from is wife

"What are you going to do, fight me using your saiyan power" I snapped, he became quite instantly, "Did I hit a nerve there?"

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Kakarot questions me

"Ask your brat why he dislikes and is ashamed of his saiyan heritage" I snarled

"You what?"

"I hate it because you keep training and leaving us, don't you care"

"If I didn't I would not of died for you Gohan!"

"You kept my niece away from me because you're vex with him for leaving, if anyone should be vex it should be me!" Goten yelled, " I only meet him when I was seven, but I'm not angry with him because I understand that he did this to protect us because he cares" he continues, " And don't blame the saiyan race for your selfish ways Gohan!" he storms out, slamming the door behind him which wakes up Pan

"If you don't want to be apart of the saiyan race then act like a human, I want nothing to do with you until you apologise for disrespecting me and my race" kakarot snapped and IT out of the room

'This is the first time I ever seen him so angry' I hide my smirk 'about time you show that side of you kakarot'

Pan POV

"Pan, I'm sorry for not telling you" Mama said looking over to us as Vegeta rest me down

"I know mama I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"Pan" she walks towards me and kneels down to my height "I'm leaving for awhile, just until this calm down"

"Come back soon mama" I hug her before she left

"Pan" Papa starts approaching me but Vegeta steps in between us

"Leave"

"I'm not leaving without my daughter" his eyes flash teal for a second

"Yes you are because she is staying with us for a while" he continues, "Leave now boy, are you might end up worse than you already are know" he threatens Papa who left quietly soon after

"Ok, so how am I going to get my stuff?" I questioned him

"We'll get it tomorrow, just use something from Bulla tonight"

"Fine" I pouted, "I'm hungry"

"And this is my problem how?" he smirks

"Because you need to make something for me to eat" I smirk back

"You dear order the King"

"Yes I can because I'm the Queen" I smile brightly

In the night...

"Bulla" I knock lightly on her bedroom door

"Come in"

"Wow..." it's a beautiful room, it's huge and have a beautiful bay window so you can see the stars, the only bad part of this room is... It's pink. "I'm staying the night so-"

"Oh really, you know what that means... Sleepover!" she squealed, "Here is your pyjamas, so go and change" she push me into the bathroom

After showering...

I came out wearing a blue pants and white top which says "I'm beautiful" on the front and "so let me sleep" on the back and started drying my hair with a towel

"Pan, you know that your uncle is cute" she blush

"Uncle Goten? cute? but he looks just like Grandpa" I stated confused

"He's cute too" she starts giggling

"You're weird"

"No I'm not" she pouted, " I'm sure you think Trunks is cute"

"Trunks? seriously?" I start laughing

"Whatever let's watch a movie" she puts on a *lovey dovey* movie and falls asleep in the middle of it

'I'm going to check Vegeta' I thought after taking off the movie. In the hallway I bounce into trunks

"Hey Pan, where are you going?" he smile

"To your father room"

"Why?"

"To bother him" his eyes dance with mischief

"Have fun and don't get caught" he said over his shoulder

"Vegeta?" I knock lightly on the door but got no replied so I entered the room which is pitch black, all I can make out is a figure on the bed, "Vegeta" I approached it

"What are you doing here, girl?" he picks me up and pull me into his shirtless chest

"I can't sleep, so I came here because I feel safe with you" he stay quite

"Uh... Vegeta?" I got a grunted in response

"Why don't you sleep in the same bed as Bulma?"

"She said I'm annoying to sleep with"

"Are you pouting" I teased

"...maybe" I burst out laughing

"I don't see what's so funny about it" he scolded me lightly which made me laugh harder 'For a second there I think I saw him smile'

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan- 5

Trunks- 12

Bulla- 4

Goten- 11

 **Chapter 5:** Training

Vegeta POV

"Father ready to-" he stops in his tracks when he saw Pan curled up on my chest, fast asleep

"Train, of course boy" I slowly removed her and place her on the bed, she instantly begins to whine about the lack of heat, sighing I place my ungloved hand on her back 'Stop your whining my Queen, I'm only going to train... if only she can hear me' but to my surprised, she stop

"Boy, cover her with the sheet" he stood there with his jaw drop, "Boy!"

"Uh... sure"

In the Gravity Room...

"Uh...father?" I grunted in annoyance 'this brat wants to talk in the middle of training'

"Why was Pan sleeping with you?"

"That's non of your business boy!" I shouted

"Just answer me"

"Why? have you grown a liking to another one of Kakarot's brats"

"What if I have?" he replied smugly

"I don't care if you did boy! just stop interrupting my training!" I yelled

"Fine, if I beat you today, you will tell me why she was there" he dropped in his fighting stance

"Boy you wouldn't win, but I accept your challenge"

The last thing heard was "100 times Earth's gravity"

Pan POV

Slowly coming out of my slumber, someone burst in the room shouting but stop suddenly, groaning I open my eyes which adjust to the light almost instantaneously to see Bulma at the door with a confused expression on her face

"Pan? what are you doing in this room?"

'Oh.' "Uh... sleeping" I said hopefully

"But this is Vegeta's room" she approached me and stiff the sheets, "and it smells like he was here"

"..." I stare at her with a shocked look

"VEGETA!" she rush out of the room

' Oh.' I lay down on the bed, 'what now?'

Vegeta POV

"You could of just told me" Trunks said breathing heavily before passing out

"Can't boy, it's non of your business" I throw him over my shoulder right before the onna burst in

"Can you tell me why Pan is in your room, curled up in your sheets, smelling like you" her voice raising with every word

"I see where the boy gets it from, like I told him it's non of your business" I said in a monotone while walking outside

'I could care less about they think, it's not like anything happen, she just fell asleep on my chest because she felt safe there, with me' I placed him in one of the rejuvenation tanks ' I know the onna will make a big argument about this' I thought walking up to my room

"Girl" her head shoot up to my voice

"Vegeta I'm sorry if I cause any trouble with you and Bulma" she said softly, I chuckled at her apology

"She's the least of my problem" I continue, "right now I need you to come here"

"Why?"

"Beacause it's time to train and I'm not going easy on you"

In the backyard...

(Vegeta gives her a spandex like his but it's blood red in colour)

"First off call me sensei" she nodded,"Now you need to know how to bring out your ki, every living thing has ki, as saiyans we have more ki than many races that's how we are able to transform into super saiyan" I burst into it to demonstrate

"Wow..." She reach out to it, but it didn't seem to have hurt her

"Super Saiyan have four levels, each needing more ki and makes you stronger, this is super saiyan" I power up to level 2" this is super saiyan 2" I flash in 3," this is super sayian 3" grinning at her, I said " and lastly, this is super saiyan 4" my ki exploded as I transform

"Wow look at your tail, it's red and so is your body" she gently ran her hand through my fur, "You look cute Vegeta" she said smiling up at me

"Your missing the point I'm supposed to look strong not...cute" I drop back to my base form, "Sit" she obeyed quickly," I need to concentrate, look inside of you until you feel something powerful, then I want you to pull it out to your hand like this" I show her a dark blue ki ball, "Now try it"

"Sensei! look I'm doing it" she shows me excitedly few minutes later

"Good, now shoot me"

"Uh..." She looks nervous

"Don't second guess yourself that will get you kill in battle and you can't die on me" my voice, for once in my life, full of emotion, "Now shoot me" she did as she was told and release it with a good amount of speed and strength. After deflecting it I grab her around her waist from behind and shoot up in the air, her first reaction was screaming but quite down when she start admiring me

Pan POV

"Your flying" I stare at him in awe

"And you can to"

"Really?!" he grins at me before dropping me

"Ahh!" I scream seeing the earth quickly approaching, shutting my eyes, I began concentrating until I felt my ki spread to my feet, slowly opening my eyes to see the top of CC next to me

"How can you drop me sensei!" I looked above expecting to see him but saw nothing but the never-ending sky

"You really think I'll let you fall" a deep voice came from behind me, he warps his arms and tail around me, "You should know Pan, if you die...I'm following you" I continue, "Lower us to the ground"

"Ok..." I replied unsure, 'don't second guess it' I lower the amount of ki I'm using until I reach the ground

"You need to work on your senses girl, your eyes play tricks on you, so use the others: hearing, smell, taste and touch" I continue, "Close your eyes and try to hit me"

I punch where I thought he was but meet nothing but air

"Try harder" I swing a kick where I heard the fiddling of leaves but miss again

"And your supposed to be the Saiyan Queen, pitiful" I try punching him again where I smell his scent with more strength and speed to feel him block

"Good, do it again" he continues, "Show me that saiyan strength"

"Yes sensei!"

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan-7

Trunks-14

Bulla-6

Goten-13

Marron-13

(I decided on putting Marron in the fanfic because of this particular chapter and pairing)

 **Chapter 6:** School days

Pan POV

Six months after the fight between Papa and...everyone, Mama return, she told me about her trip to all the different countries she visited and I move back home. Papa never apologise to Grandpa and buried himself into work...well that's what Mama says, l don't see him very much anymore. Now Bulla and I are starting a new challenge in our lives, we are going to school.

"Mama, I don't understand why I have to go" I whine

"Because you need an education" she grins

"But Trunks and uncle Goten says that it's boring" I scoffed pulling on the edge of my orange top

"So make it fun Panny" Grandma chips in, "Bulma will drop all of you to school today so get going" she gently push me outside, before taking off Mama yelled, "Don't use to much of your power in school!"

At CC...

"Trunks! get down here we're leaving" Bulma screeched as I walk inside, "Oh great Pan, can you go get Trunks for me" I nodded already changing my direction to his room

"Trunks..." I received no response, so I enter the room so see him and a very pretty blonde girl in a chastise kiss. I lend against the wall, folding my arms very Vegeta like before speaking, "Aww how cute, purple boy have a girlfriend" they scramble apart, their face flushed with embarrassment

"Pan! what are you doing here?" trunks asked quickly

"Sorry purple boy I didn't know you have...company" I send him a sly grin

"Marron this is Pan, the girl who's starting school with my sister today and Pan this is Marron"

"Nice to meet you" she said softly making me chuckled

"You too" I turn to leave but remember why I'm up here, "Oh and trunks, your mother is waiting on you" I said over my shoulder

In the Gravity Room...

Vegeta POV

'After her mother came for her about a year and a half ago, everything change. Yes she comes by to train but it's not like when she was here all the time...Pathetic! I, the King of all Saiyans, whining!' I mentally scolded myself, 'Bonding is exactly the way father said it would be...'

~ Flashback~

"I know that mother died in battle but I don't understand why you're mopping around the castle" I snarled at him in the throne room

"Boy!, I only do that in my room, nobody knows that I, the King, feels incomplete with the lost of my Queen" I stare at him in shocked of his confession, "The day you bond with a onna worthy of the next king of all Saiyans, you will understand how it feel when she's not near you" he walks off

~Flashback over~

I stop mid push up, 'Father I understand now' sighing but continuing my warm ups, suddenly the gravity switch off signalling that someone is about to enter the room. As the door open a blur of orange and black landed flushed against my back

"Hi sensei!" she warps her arms around me (which means she is on her stomach)

I grunted in response, "What are you doing here?"

"To say hi to you before I leave"

"Ah yes, I was told that my Queen and princess are starting °school° today" I continue, "Keep her safe for me"

"Will do sensei" 'I'm sure she's grinning'

"Pan!" Bulma yelled

"Oops, I have to go, Bye" she scamper of my back, "Don't train to hard!" she yelled, I could hear her quick footsteps in the distance

'She is something else' I smirked before turning up the gravity

At School...

Pan POV

"You guys show Bulla and Pan to their class, ok" they nodded " Bye!" she speed off

Inside...

"Can you tell me why everyone is starring at us" I said agitated

"They heard that a next Son and Briefs will be attending school and got very angry" Trunks replied

"Yea Pan-chan they don't like us very much, they says we are popular because of our last name" Uncle Goten said playing with lock of Bulla' s blue hair that fell into his face (which means she is on his shoulders)

"Sounds like jealousy to me Uncle" I scoffed

"Hey! don't call me Uncle it makes me fell old" he whines making us laugh

Lunch time...

"Hey kid!" some random boy grab Bulla, "I don't care if you're a Briefs just know that I run this school" he push her to the floor

'Mama say not to use to much of my powers but I promise Sensei' I approached him tapping on his arm, he spin around to face me

"Don't you ever hurt her again" I snarled before punching him hard in his stomach, he fell unconscious.

From that they Bulla and I was known as brains and brawn.

2 years later...

Walking to CC with Bulla after school, a black car stops next to us and 3 men exit the vehicle

"Hello Briefs and Son, nice to see you again" he sends us a toothy grin

I gasp, that's the same boy I punch two years ago.

"Ah Son, you remember me" I smirk " I came for my revenge, you see Pan, I came for the two thing Vegeta care for the most, his Queen and Princess" my eyes widens from his statement and from his eyes flashing red for a spilt second

'He knows about Saiyans'

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan-9

Trunks-16

Bulla-8

Goten-15

Marron-15

 **Chapter 7:** Confrontation

Pan POV

"You...know" I gasp out, "What are you?" My eyes went from shock to narrowed

He grins wickedly before turning into a blue (close to bulla and trunks hair colour) version of a Namekian. "I'm Lapis, the last of my race that was destroy by him, Vegeta, from that day I promised myself to get my revenge on him" he lick his lips, "And you two are perfect for my plan"

"P-chan...what is he talking about?" she questioned me, "And why is he calling you Father's queen?"

"Bulla...I-I can't explain that right now, just leave, go get Vegeta!" I demanded

"Oh that wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it?" they approach us

"Go now!" raising off of the ground, she was about to leave when one of Lapis' men vanishes, as he appeared I punch him hard in the face. Bulla took off to CC.

"Should we go after her, boss?" the next man asks

"No, she was just to add insult to injury, the Queen will do just fine" he smirks at me

"I'll like to see you try" snarling at them, I power up and attack the same man I punch before.

At CC...

Vegeta POV

'What? why did her ki spiked? and why is Princess fast approaching me?' I rush outside to see her land

"Father... You need to help Pan" she took a deep breath and continues," she's fighting 3 men, she send me here to get you, Please help her!" she pleaded

I shoot of fast towards her ki, 'If she needs my help... this is important, hold on girl...'

Back to the fight...

"Such a pathetic excuses of a Saiyan" he swings to punch me but I block it, by grabbing his arm and twist it, making him cry out in pain

"I'll show you pathetic" I kick him in the stomach, sending him flying in a tree, 10 feet away "Tomar, stop playing games !" the next man yelled " Stay out of this Zen" he yelled back, I told a few steps back before powering, "Ka..Me..Ha..Me...Ha!" at the very last second I, IT over to him, hitting him point blank range. As I finished my moved, Zen backhanded me, burning my bandanna off my head and burning my forehead. Before I was able to catch my breath, he was up on me, hitting me with quick punches and kick, shredded my clothes.

The only hit I got on him was a ki blast to the face with momentary stunned him, before elbowing me on the back of my neck, the last thing I heard was an evil chuckled before slipping unconscious.

Vegeta POV

I arrived to see an blue version to a Namekian, stand there with a smug look on his face

"Ah, you have arrived, Vegeta, but your too late to protect your mate"

"Where is she!" I snarled, showing my fangs

"Ah yes, Pan, she's...will never return to you that's what!" he snapped but continues,"You, see Vegeta, I'm getting my revenge on you for destroying my entire race, it made me feel to die along with them, I'm just returning the favor" He smirks before vanishing. A orange bandanna landing at my feet, I held it tightly after snatching it up, only one thing comes to mind 'Pan...'

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 8:** Saved!

Vegeta POV

My ki exploded as I power up to super saiyan 4, disintegrating the ground around me making a huge crater, the Z-fighters appeared in seconds

"Vegeta! calm down" kakarot yelled, the only who dear approach me in this form besides...my ki flared even more

"Don't tell me to calm down, when they took her kakarot!" I snapped

"Took who?" I shoot Kakarot's first brat the coldest glare I could muster

"I know you never care about her" I send a powerful ki ball his way, which Kakarot deflected by transforming in super saiyan 4 himself

"I know your angry about Pan getting kidnapped but you can't go around trying to kill people"

"I should of kill this brat of yours the day I found out that he never told her about her saiyan heritage" I snorted, "And since when you cared about him, has he _apologise_ Kakarot?" he remained quite, snarling at them I shoot of to CC.

At CC...

After everyone arrived I ask Princess, the question on everyone's mind, "How did this happen?" this grabs everyone's attention

"It started the first day of school, at lunch, a boy who looks a little older than Trunks push me down, he fell unconscious after P-chan punch him" I smirked 'That's my Queen'

"He came with 2 other men today for revenge on you Father, for destroying his race. His name is Lapis, a blue version to Piccolo" she started crying, "She protected me...Now look what happen"

'The promise she made... She kept it all these years' I tighten my fist almost drawing blood

"We are leaving now Kakarot" I spoken up

"I'm coming too, Vegeta" he (Gohan) said

"So now you care about your daughter, where were you for the last 3 years" my ki already cracking around me

"I can't feel her ki, Vegeta" Kakarot chirps in

"I can..."

"So, just teach Father IT" Trunks said, putting that idea in everyone's mind

With Pan...

I could feel someone slapping me, trying to wake me, each strike harder than the last. On the final blow, it burst my lip and jerk me awake "About time you wake up brat" Zen scoffed, I try to move, but found my hands and legs chain to the wall

"Now to get my revenge Vegeta by killing you, very slowly" Lapis smile evily

"You're wrong you know..." I lift my head towards him, "About Vegeta, you're wrong"

"I'm wrong, I know everything about your race"he boasted

"If you everything, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about" I said smugly

Tomar punch me in the stomach, making me throw up blood, "Don't get smart with us brat, just answer the questions"

I snarled at him before speaking, "Vegeta was taken from his father and planet at a very young age by Frieza. While with him, Zarbon, Dodoria and himself beat Vegeta to the brink of death everyday and did _horrible things_ to him" I concluded

"After chaining you to a wall, I never expected you to lie" his eyes flash red, "For that I'll take away the one thing saiyan males love about their soon to be mates...their purity" My eyes widen at his statement 'No' I started trashing around wildly to free myself, Zen and Tomar started beating me

'You can't die on me' I remember when Vegeta told me this, slowly my ki begin to rising

"You may of taken me away from my family, my friends, my _mate_ " I spit some blood in Tomar' s face "and beaten me but you'll never do _that_ to me"My head snapped up as I shouted while my power taken over me. Finally I turn super saiyan, the chains burst off at the level of my ki, not wasting anytime on admiration I blasted Tomar through the heart killing him instantly. Soon I was in a rematch against Zen.

With Vegeta...

"You expect me to learn that, now" I continue," we don't have time for this"

"You can learn anything if you try" Kakarot youngest brat said grinning

"Daddy, please save P-chan, I miss her" Princess looks at me with watery eyes

"Fine Kakarot, teach me IT"

"First place two fingers on your forehead, then close your and search for Panny's ki, lastly, invision your self going their to meet her" He rest his hand on my shoulder

"I-I got...a lock on her ki Kakarot" I said flabbergasted

"He two are staying here just encase one of them come back for Bulla" he (Gohan) inform Goten and Trunks

Kakarot grins and grabs Gohan's hand before speaking, "Let's go"

Landing on what it looks like a deserted planet, I'm sure they could feel her ki now. In the distance I could make out two figures in a heated battle and one watching it, not wasting anytime we flew off towards them.

Now I see Pan, fighting a creature in a new transformation. Her hair is orange, stand on edge like super saiyan. I flew up right behind her, the creature she was engaged in battle with stop and watch with a look of shock and horror, "Vegeta..."

"Sensei?" she turn around surprising me for a spilt second with her piercing golden eyes before dropping her cold exterior showing me that she's scared, throwing herself in my arms, "Sensei..he was going to take away the one thing you love about me the most" 'Her purity' my grip tighten on her

"Who?" I growl out

"The one who was watching me fight, Lapis" I eyes snapped towards him before flashing teal, I look over to Gohan signalling for him to fight this creature. He flew up here before dropping into his fighting stance "Who are you?" it asks, "Her father" he snarled before bursting in super saiyan 2

"Pan...go by Kakarot" she nodded before flying off

"You know" Lapis flew up to me, "She told me an interesting story about you being taken away from your father at a young age by _Frieza,_ I was going to show her what happens when you lie to me" he smirked

"She told you the truth and you was going to _rape_ her" my voice raising with every word, I rush at him in super sayian 4.

30 Minutes later...

He got distracted by the created name Zen, crying out before his death, by a powerful ki blast. I kick him to the ground, making a huge carter, Kakarot flew up to me, nodding knowing what he's planning. After doing fusion we end Lapis' life with a "100x Big Bang Kamehameha!" After the dust clear fusion was over and I got thrown to the ground by Pan

"Sensei I know you would of come, to save me"

"I would never leave you here with them, because you belong with me" I sat up, "here" I smirked at her after tying her bandanna around a gash on her leg

"Thanks Sensei" she kiss my cheek and giggle when I blush a little.

Gohan POV

I held my hand out for Dad," I'm sorry for disrespecting you and your race, Dad, I see now it's very important to all of us" I smile when he grab it

"I forgiven you a long time ago Gohan, I just wanted you to notice this... is our life" he grins sheepishly at me before the ground shook

"This planet is going to explode" We all place two fingers on our forehead, laughed, then vanished.

At CC...

Pan POV

Papa landed in the pool splashing Uncle Goten, "I'll get you for that big brother" smiling at him before starting a water fight. Grandpa landed on the table full of food, "Goku!" they yelled, Vegeta and I landed by Bulla knocking her of her feet, "Hey B-chan/ hi Princess" we said grinning, "Daddy, P-chan, you're alive!" she throw herself on us

"Pan" Mama said hopefully

"Hi Mama" I ran over and hug her after get untangle from Bulla and Vegeta

"Are those from the fight, Panny?" Grandma asks looking at my body

I put my hand behind my head and grin sheepishly, "Not a senzu bean can't fix, right Sensei?"

"This one might leave a scar" he walk over and touch my forehead, I winced on contact

"A SCAR!" Grandma screeched

"You had to say that" I playful hit him on his arm, he chuckled before walking inside.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan-17

Trunks-24

Bulla-16

Goten-23

Marron-23

* *means bond talking

(The flashbacks in this chapter was going to be chapters but it was too small)

 **Chapter 9:** Planning

Pan POV

'Coming back out to school after the whole kidnapped situation, was...interesting. Everyone was on edge for at least 2 years until they allow us to walk to CC again. Now here I am 6 years later in class on my graduation week or last week of School.

Over the past 10 years of my entire school life I was classified as 'tomboy' and I still am. Everyone look at Bulla and I as complete opposites, we are and that's what makes us so great. Taking about Bulla I remember when she went through heat'

~Flashback to 3 years ago~

It was a gathering at CC with all the Z-fighters. I meet a lot of new people like: Dende and Mr. Popo, Tien and a very pregnant Lunch, Master Roshi, who got punch in the face by Sensei for trying to touch me inappropriately, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and even Marron' s parents Krillin and 18. I challenge her to a sparring match because Sensei told me she is just as strong as a super saiyan. It was a long and tiring match, that I won and learn a lot of tricks from her. Bulla came after the match to put me in a dress, she was standing right in front of the table where all the saiyans was eating. Their head snapped up towards her, their eyes show desire, need and lust besides for Sensei's which showed a look of worry. In the end Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, 18 and I manage to get all of them in the gravity room. "Bulla you want this to stop, don't you?" she nodded, "Then choose"

"What?" she looks at me like I've grown a second head

"I'm not asking you to go and _mate_ with one of them, I'm asking you to choose one so the bonding process can start but" I pause, everyone was silent," This is for forever and mating will come soon after"

"Why is this affecting Goku and Gohan" Grandma and Mama asks

"Because they're saiyan and they can only bond with other saiyans" Vegeta continues, "We know they both care for you too but in this situation, all they want is a female saiyan"

"Why Trunks?" Bulma question me

"He doesn't see her as family right now, only a possible mate" I look at them through a window

"I'm choosing...Goten" Bulla said softly

~Flashback over~

'That's how their relationship got started, it's weird how things turn out' I was jerk out of my thoughts by being called, "Pan, you are Bulla going to be valedictorian" she grins at everyone shock face "Prepare a speech for Friday"

"Bulla" she turns to my direction, "The speech will be lighthearted and funny"

'Talking about funny I recall when the third stage of Vegeta and I bond occur'

~Flashback to last year~

Groaning, from the insane knocking on the bedroom door, "Come in" Vegeta came in smirking

"Time to train" I groan even more burying my head into the pillow

"Are you getting soft, my Queen" he teased while closing the door

"No" I pouted, "Don't you know about lazy day" he snorted

"Weak excuse"I scoffed, *You're such a pain today, Vegeta* I roll over now on my back

"Oh I'm a pain" in a flash he was right above me," I'll show you a pain" he began tickling me with his hand and tail

"Hahaha...Hey..haha..stop it!" I managed out between my laughing fit

"Say uncle" he purr into my ears

"...Never!"I shouted, squirming beneath him

Shrugging, he continues his assault, "un-uncle" tears gather in my eyes

"I never say that out loud, you know" I spoken up after calming down, his face turn confused then to a look of shock

*The bond...it's completed* I nodded, *That makes you my onna now*

I playfully hit him on his chest, "You are enjoying yourself aren't you?" he smile not smirk but smile

"You're smiling" I said in awe, "See, you're enjoying this day just as much as me" he sat up pulling me with him, directly on his lap

"You're going to spend the entire day being lazy, with me" still smiling he kick off his white boots with a golden tip which fell on the floor with a simple °tap°. I slowly pull off the top part of this spandex (Yes it is in two parts) my eyes never leaving his, after removing it my face was millimetres away from his.

"You're playing with fire, onna" he whisper, his hot breath gives a tingling sensation on my lips, starring into my eyes looking for confirmation before softly pressing his lips against mine. I blush furiously when we separated, *My first kiss...with Vegeta* I subconsciously lick my lips.

He snickered before laying down taking me with him, *I'm...happy that I'm your first onna*

I sat up, now straddling him *You look good right there, onna* My face light up feeling him chuckling below me. I pull his gloved hands into my lap, taking the hint he pulls them off, placing it next to us

I inspect his hand, it's littered with scars *These are from all your battles* he grunted, I gently slip my hand into his interlocking our fingers, it fits perfectly *Tell me about them* For the entire day we communicate through our newly form bond.

~Flashback over~

The last bell rang signalling the end of the day, "So P-chan, are you going prom?" we stare at each before bursting out laughing

"Of course not these boys are pigs" she pull out a capsule, push it, and throw a few feet away from us, "And there's no way you're getting me in a dress B" I scoffed

"We'll see" we sped off towards CC.

At CC...

"Mom!" Bulla yelled as we enter, "In the kitchen!" she yelled back

"Hi Mama, Grandma" I hug them both, "What's all this?" I look at the mountain of magazines

"This is for the graduation party for you two" Bulma smile, "Didn't Bulla tell you?"

"So this is what you mean" she smirks

"I will get you in a dress P-chan"

"I'll like to see you try" I walk off towards Trunks' room

"Hey Mr. President" I stop in my tracks seeing him holding a diamond ring, "You're going to propose to Marron?"

"Yeah...I think it's time I got married" I grins lightly, "Don't you want to?"

I shrugged, "Never thought about it, really" I continue, "When are you going to propose?"

"Friday" never looking away from it

"Don't lose the ring, purple boy" I left the room, "Oh and Trunks" I stick my head back inside "don't be so worry, I'm sure she'll say yes" I send him a Son grin before leaving.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 10:** Surprises at Graduation Party

Pan POV

"And now the closing speech from our valedictorians" The principal clap along with teachers, parents and fellow students as made our way on the stage

Pan: "Thank goodness we're leaving" The students snicker

Bulla:" No more school, I could sleep late now" they chanted

Pan: " and no more teachers bothering me"

Bulla: "During these 10 years of School, I lose friends and gain some"

Pan: "I've been hated for my last name, but find out later that there's a lot of nice people here" I look around the room

Bulla: "Been classified as: popular, geek, freak"

Pan: "tomboy, weirdo and bully, don't act surprise you know yourself" they grin

Bulla: "And after these long years we all are going to do something after school"

Pan: "It could be nothing at all" a portion of students cheered "Or continuing our studies"

Bulla: "But in the end, life continues"

Pan: "And I'm going to relax"

Bulla: "Until work" she turns to me

Pan: "Damn" everyone laughed

"Thank you" we bow getting praise with cheers and standing ovations

"The graduated class of 2016" We throw our caps into the air

"Congratulations" Mama, Papa, Grandma and Bulma hug us tightly

"That was a great speech you two" Grandpa, Trunks and Marron join in

"Hey let me hug my uncle before you two get all mushy" Bulla laughed

"Time to go you two, people are awaiting you" Bulma informed us

At CC...

"Congratulations!" the Z-fighters yelled as we step through the door, I smile brightly

"Time of take off this gown P-chan" Bulla smirked, pulling on it

"No way" I stick my nose high in the air

"Come on P-chan, let us see" she whined, while Goten unzip her gown. Underneath she worn a shimmering sliver dress that stops a little below her knees. "You look beautiful" he kiss her lightly

"Take it off!" Yamaha and Master Roshi yelled but stop when they receive glares from all the saiyan males.

*Aren't you going to show me the dress, onna?* his voice pop into my head

*Hey! you're supposed to be on my side* he chuckled softly

Sighing I ask,"Can you unzip me, Papa" nodding he unzip me to relieve a dark blue dress with a golden trim and my golden brown tail makes it pop even more. The front was fell a little below my knees and the back fell by my ankles.They erupted in cheers and cat calls

"You look gorgeous P-chan" Marron and Bulla said while hugging me

"Time for the father and daughter dance" Papa lead me onto the dance fall

"My baby girl all grown up, you to amazing" he kiss my forehead

I blush and smile brightly," Thanks Papa"

"Now I'm feeling old" he pouted

"You're not old, Papa" I ensure him

"Yes I am, my little graduated from school today" I sighed 'He's getting all mushy with me' I look over his shoulder and mouth to Mama "Help me" she understands, pulls me out of Papa's arms and started dancing with him. My eyes landed on trunks sitting by the table, I approached him

"Purple boy, what are you doing" he looks at me with frighten eyes, "Look" I took a seat next to him,"That is your girlfriend over their" I pointed to Marron dancing with Krillin, "for at least 10 years and you're afraid she will say no, come on Trunks, she loves you" He grins "Now go over there and propose to her" I demanded, "Thanks Pan" he walks towards them

"What are you doing, onna" he sit the seat that was just occupied by Trunks

"You'll see" I send him a Son grin

The music was cut and a grasp was heard as Trunks took Marron' s hand and kneel down

"Marron, during these 10 years we went through a lot, I still remember our first kiss, our first date, I want to have more special moments with you as my wife. Marron Chestnut will you marry me?" tears flow freely down her cheeks, "Yes" he slips it on her finger before kissing her passionately. We cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Vegeta stood up and outstretched his hand to me, "Dance with me"

"The king of all Saiyans want to dance...willing" I teased him

"Yes, I want to dance with my Queen" he smirked

I took of my heels, place it my the chair leg

"You was always short onna" he smile pulling on the dance floor

I playfully hit him in his chest, "Like your so tall" I stick my tongue out at him

"I'm taller than you" he looks down at me while encircling his arm around my waist. I look over to see Papa watching us intensely

*Papa is watching us*

*Then let's give him a show* he pull me flush on him, giggling I rest my head on his chest. We dance, laugh and taunted Papa all night.

2 hours later...

In the backyard

"So Marron, how does it feel to know that in a few months your °Mrs. Marron Briefs°" she giggles

"Feels great Pan-chan, thanks for encouraging him"

"No problem" I smile

"I can't wait to be married" Bulla said dreamy

"In in few years you will be married Goten" she blush

"Don't you want to get married, P-chan"

"Not-" I stop when I heard a noise, the three of us investigate to find Bulma and Yamcha in a passionate kiss

"What the HELL is going on here!" Bulla shouted, they scramble apart

"Bulla honey, it's not what it looks like"

"Really because _mother_ it looks like you was kissing _Yamcha!"_ she screeched, drawing attention everyone came outside.

"How long?" trunks asked, trying to hold in his anger," How long have _this_ been happening"

"15 years" she drops her head in shame

"Why Bulma?" Grandpa question her

"It's all her fault" she glared directly at me

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 11:** Leaving

Pan POV

"Pan fault? this is not Pan's fault" Mama defended me

"Yeah Bulma how Pan made you cheat on Vegeta" Grandma glared at her

"This is how" her eyes blazing with fire as she throw a folder which landed by my feet

"What's this?" I look through to see pictures of us (Vegeta and I) when he told me about the saiyans, when I fell asleep on his chest and a lot from lazy day, "You've been spying on me" I stood up with shaking hands, everyone take turns looking at the pictures

"It's my house, just admit it _Pan"_ she spat my name like venom,"You had an affair with Vegeta, my husband"

My head snapped towards her, "I never had an affair with your husband because 1: I never did that with him and 2: Vegeta never commit Earths' customs" my eyes narrowed, "Also _Bulma_ he was and will never be yours"

She was taken back from what I said, "You're lying, stop trying to destroy this family!" that statement sting me

'Did I destroy this family?' I look to Trunks and Bulla who avoided eye contact with me. I drop my head in shame, my eyes gather with tears that soon run down my cheeks 'I didn't mean to hurt them' suddenly someone's place two fingers below my chin, raising my head to meet Vegeta.

"Where's that saiyan pride of ours? You should that saiyans don't ever cry worse yet the Queen. My Queen, my mate, my onna is strong, she doesn't let anything get to her. Where's that onna now?" I now noticed he's not wearing his gloves while he gently wipe my tears way.

He moves his hands away before turning around to speak, "If this _earthling_ cared about me as much as you do, You wouldn't cheated on my before for 15 years because only know her for 12" he walk pass me then paused and outstretched his hand, "Are you coming?"

I turn to see my parents with sad smiles, grandpa grinning sheepishly and grandma with a dreamy look, Trunks and Marron smirking, Uncle Goten sending me a thumbs up and Bulla smiling brightly. I face Vegeta and grab his hand, "I go...where ever my mate do" he pulls my into his chest before using IT

Third person POV

"We already know about them Bulma" Goku spoken up

"What?!"she yelled, "And you just went along with it"

"It's a bond" Gohan chirps in, "A saiyan bond, that happen since her birth"

"If you try to separate them, they die" Trunks said, "I found out the morning after she fell asleep on his chest"

"And I did when Lapis came for us" Bulla grasp Goten' s hand," they call her, his queen"

"I can't believe you would do that to Vegeta, and here I thought you cared about him" Goku IT away with ChiChi

"Accusing my daughter about having an affair is unacceptable because we all know she never did that" Gohan vanished as well with Videl

"Kids..." Bulma whisper with tears in her eyes

"You destroy this family with false accusations and cheating, no wonder why father say saiyans are superior to humans because a saiyan woman will never do that" He flew off with Marron in his arms

"You pushed my father and best friend away with selfish reason, I'm happy Dad found someone with _cares_ about him" Goten IT them away not before shooting a glare at Bulma

"I saw him with you for many years but I never saw him as happy as he is in these pictures, all you did is invade their privacy" 18 throws the last picture on the ground before burning it with a ki ball before leaving

"Krillin...I-I" he raise his hand to silence her, "Save it for someone who cares Bulma" he follows 18

"You came back to me because of Pan" Yamcha look at her in disgust, "I can't believe I _was_ everwith you" he flew off leaving her alone, in her thoughts

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan- 22

(This chapter is M rated)

 **Chapter 12:** We are one now

Third person POV

"Onna" Vegeta purr out, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Pan replied innocently, "I just like hearing you purr" she continue petting his tail. Placing herself in his lap only in one of his t-shirts and underwear and him only in a pair of boxers, he groan.

Giggling, she dig her fingers deeper in his tail. Suddenly she was on her back with Vegeta was flush against her, "Don't tease me, onna" he grasp her ear between his teeth.

He made his way down kissing against her jaw line and where her neck and shoulders meet, grazing his sharp teeth on the sensitive spot making her moan

Pausing, looking into her eyes and said *I'm going to make you mine* before capturing her lips with his.

Rubbing his hand up and down her sides, feeling every curve, breaking the kiss he pull up the t-shirt just below her breasts, placing love bites all over her tone stomach while rubbing her thigh upward and inward driving her crazy. His next hand crawl up from her side and start groping her breast.

After full taking off the t-shirt he capture a nipple in his mouth and twist the next. Pan fought back a moan by tugging on his hair, chuckling he increase the level of his sweet torture.

Lowering his head to her womanhood, he kiss it lightly making her gasp, he use the opportunity to tear off her underwear. Kissing up her thigh stopping right before her center before doing the same to the next side. He did this a few times and smirked when she couldn't help but moan his name when he reach her center. Pan was close, with Vegeta' s head there, his tongue hitting her sweet spot every time, his dark eyes watch her in amusement, his strong arms keeping her legs wide open, she screamed in pleasure when he latched on to her clit taking her over the edge.

He watch her panting below him with messy hair, bruised lips, neck and stomach covered with his love bites. He groan feeling himself getting harder if that's even possible. A shock look came to his face when he was flip over

"I wanna try something" she whisper in his ear

"Go ahead I'm all yours" he smirked watching intensely for her next move. She crashed her lips against his, her hand grazing his abs. Vegeta reach up behind and spanked her butt. Gasping, her brook the kiss, he grins innocently at her.

Smiling she continues, licking her way down his very defined abs, stop by the bulge in his boxers, she smile up at him before stroking it through the boxers, he groan in content. The next hand tease the rim of the boxer ripping it off with both hands, blushing when she saw his size

'He's huge!'

*What did you expect, onna* Vegeta smirk, his chest swelling with pride. Soon after a long moan erupts from his lips when Pan began stroking him.

With curious eyes, seeing a liquid coming out with every stroke, she lower her head and gave it a little lick. It twitched and Vegeta moan louder. Curiosity getting the better of her, she take all of him into her mouth. Vegeta drops his head into the pillow

*Kami onna, you'll be the end of me* he look at her through heavy eyelids. He could help but grabbing her face and burying his manhood in her cute little mouth, hitting the back of her throat every time before spilling in her mouth.

Pan smirked and swallow every drop, she was flip over again with Vegeta's manhood teasing her entrance, his eyes looking for confirmation, slowly nodding he capture her lips in a passionate kiss before plugging in her, breaking her virgin barrier. Her scream was muffled by their kiss, soon breaking it to kiss her tears away and waiting for her to adjust to his size

*I'm ready* Vegeta slowly retracting to his tip, groaning along the way before burying in her in a slow pace until she began buckling her hips. Picking up the pace the sound of grunts and moans in pleasure break through the quite night. Reaching their breaking point they both sink their fangs into each other necks to complete the mating process.

Morning After...

Vegeta POV

I wake up to a smell of food in the air, smirking remembering the night before while pulling on my boxer and making my way to the kitchen.

Arriving their I saw the onna cooking in the same t-shirt from last night, walking up behind her my arms and tail encircle around her waist making her gasp

"Morning onna" I smirk

"You scared me" she scolds me lightly

I reach and squeeze her breasts, she almost drop the pot, "The food will burn, Vegeta" she grins at me

"You shouldn't cook just in a t-shirt onna" I twist her nipples, "Bedroom now" I throw her over my shoulder

"What about breakfast?" she fiddle to take off the gas

"Later..." I shut the door with my foot

2 weeks later...

Pan POV

'Kami this is the second time I throw up this morning' sighing I rinse out my mouth

'Maybe I'm...' I shocked look came over my face. I put my hand over my stomach and concentrate, "There...I feel it...a small ki" tears gather in my eyes, "I'm pregnant" I made my way outside

"Vegeta?" he stop mid punch

"What is it-" he stops when he saw my scared look, "What's wrong onna?"

"I'm...pregnant" his face turns completely blank. Stopping right in front of me before pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately

"You complete me, onna" he smiles

Please Review!

This was my first lemon everyone tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Pan-22

Trunks-29

Bulla-21

Goten-28

Marron-28

 **Chapter 13:** Welcome back

Vegeta POV

"You're really annoying during pregnancy, Vegeta" Pan pouted, lending into my chest watching the sunrise

"You really expect me to let you train" Your tail intertwine around her 5 months pregnant stomach, "You're crazy, my Queen"

"Fine..." She grab my hand on place it on her stomach, the baby kick as soon it touch, my eyes widen and I quickly retracted the hand, "It's just a baby kick, see she knows her father"

"She" I snorted lightly," You're giving me a boy, a prince"

"Hey! it could be a girl" she crossed her arms to make her point

"Do you really think so onna?" I purr in her ears, feeling her shiver under the littlest amount of my touch, "You're giving me a strong boy, the next crown Prince and if not...we'll just have to try again, won't we?" I turn her head and kiss her gently

"Let's go back" she nodded now snapping out of her trance

At the House...

"What this?" she stop by the envelop on the ground

"Nothing important" I walked over it to get to the door

"And how are you so sure" she cross her arms just like me

"Because I am, onna" I send her a smirked before entering the house

"Vegeta?" no replied, "Vegeta get your arrogant butt out here and pick this up for me" I curse under my breath all 20 steps "Here"

"See now was so hard" she kiss my cheek.

She sat on the couch and read the letter in the envelop just with her eyes. After a good 10 minutes I ask, "What does it say?"

"I thought it wasn't important, Vegeta" she sticks her tongue out at me

"Onna" I sat next to her, placing her swollen feet in my lap and began massaging softly

"Fine, fine, I'm reading it" she grins before starting," It reads, To Pan and Vegeta: It took me 4 years to find this house because your ki are suppress, so with the help of 2 other geniuses I finally did. Please tell Dad he did good on using this place to live." *I always wonder how you found here* His eyes dance with amusement, smiling, I continue reading "I want you two to know that my wedding is Saturday so my best friend and father need to be there, Understand? Love Bulla."

"She's getting married" Vegeta said shocked

"Yeah I guess uncle finally ask" I send him a Son grin, "Can we visit them now" Nodding he pull me to my feet before using IT.

At Bulla' s

"Do you think we found the right house?" Goten turn to Bulla

"Of course we did, even though it took 3 geniuses"

"How are you so sure they will come?" Trunks pops in

"Well...I don't think Dad and P-chan will not come my wedding" Bulla plays with a lock of her hair

"I'm not so sure they will come, so don't be surprised" 18 said

"I agree with her, when Vegeta ask her to come, it didn't look like he was coming back" Gohan ran a hand through his hair, "Even if I want to see my daughter again"

"Maybe they will, those two always surprise us" Goku said ending the conversation on a happy note

A few seconds later they appeared in the middle of the room, "Vegeta...Pan!" Everyone yelled

Pan POV

"Hey guys" I grin sheepishly

"You're pregnant?" Mama ask, I smile and nodded. Papa looks like he is going to pass out.

"How?" Krillin whispers, everyone awaited the answer

*Maybe I should tell them what happen* my face light up with a blush, spinning around poking his chest with my finger, "You better not, mister"

*Maybe the morning after, we did _things_ that morning* he smiles down at me when I blush even harder

"Not that either"

"Well then, they should stop asking ridiculous questions like how, or I will tell them how"rolling my eyes I thought 'I'm sure they're blushing right now'

"Sorry" Krillin mumble

"So are you going to keep starring at me or give me a hug?" I asks grinning brightly, with open arms they all tackled me with hugs.

"How does it feel to be a dad again, Vegeta?" Grandpa asks

"Feels good, kakarot" he replied honestly surprising him

"Did someone call Panny?" Grandma ask coming out from the kitchen, I assume, she stop in her tracks at the site of me

"Hi grandma" she screams and grabs me into a bear hug

"Too...tight grandma" I wheeze out

"Oh, sorry" she continue, "I never thought I would've seen you again, and not pregnant!" smiling sheepishly I rubbed my stomach

She pulls out the frying pan and threaten Vegeta, "You better be taking good care of my grandbaby and great grandbaby Vegeta" he smirked but said nothing.

Unexpectedly the front door burst open, to relieved Bulma

"Bulla I have the greatest idea for-" she stops finally looking away from her phone

"Vegeta...Pan" tears builds up in her eyes,"I'm so sorry for what I did to you two, I invaded your privacy, accused you and destroyed my family and friendship, I-I-I" pulling myself out of Vegeta' s grasp, I hug her tightly shocking everyone, "You're forgiven Bulma"

"Why?" she whispers softly

"Because you suffer to long and we can't go into a wedding with hatred, now can't we" I send her a Son grin

"Thank you, I better leave-" I hold on to her hand, "You're not going anywhere, this is a gathering with friends and family, you belong here" she nodded

"Is anyone going to tell me what I miss for the past 5 years?" everyone sat down besides Vegeta, who lends against the wall

A little boy walked into the room, he have lavender hair and dark blue eyes, he stop by me," Why do you feel like two people?"

"Because I'm pregnant, I have a baby inside of me" I smile finishing my explanation to him "What's your name?"

He crawls on the set next to me, "Tie, what's yours"

"Pan" I continue question the unfamiliar boy," Who's your parents" he pointed to Marron and Trunks, my eyes widen 'So that's what I miss'

"That's means you have a next Grandpa"

"Really?" he was bouncing with joy now, "Who?"

I pointed to Vegeta," That's grandpa Vegeta" He flew towards him

Vegeta POV

Looking down to a little boy who's pulling on my pants leg "Hi grandpa Vegeta" shaking off the shock look on my face I asks the boy, "Do you train?"

"Yep, Dad teach me. Uncle Goku is the best" I raise a brow, "The best? you should that I am the king of all Saiyans, so I'm the best" he eyes look at me in admiration, "Come boy" I walk over to Pan and kiss her lightly before grabbing the front of Kakarot's gi, "Spar"

Gohan, Trunks and Goten stood up, the grand brat asks baldly (Krillin)" Aren't you coming Gramps?"

"You saiyans will be the death of me" We all snicker

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 14:** Wedding

Pan POV

"Pan Son! Pan Son-" exiting the vehicle to enter the church I was swam by the news reporters that suddenly stop, "What? am I not approachable?" there eyes briefly glanced to the side of me, I look to see Vegeta with his arm around my shoulder and a scowl on his face. "Hey stop that!" I hit his chest playful, "I mean it" he smiles down at me

*I don't like them*

*Me either, but we can't go around hating them*

One of the them spoken up, "Uhh... Pan Son, can we asks a few questions"

I turned around and send him a Son grin, "Sure"

"Question 1: Is the father of the baby, him?" he pointed to Vegeta

"Yes he is" I smile, 'I'll be all over the news tonight'

"Question 2: Is it a boy or girl?" a woman asks

"We want to be surprised" she nodded and scrabbling down some notes

"Question 3: Can we get a picture?" I nodded, the crowd of news reporters get excited, pulling out their cameras. After a few quick flashes, they thank me for answering the questions and congratulated me on the baby before leaving.

*We got some good ones* Vegeta snorted

*They were scared, by me* he flex his muscle

*Sure* I said sarcastically, walking in front of him

*I am feared by people onna*

In the church

Bulla' s room

I watch her pacing back on fort in her beautiful, custom made dress, while the others try to calm her, "I don't see why your so worried about this, it's just Uncle Goten" she stares at me before talking

"It's Goten Pan, he's sweet, funny, cute-"

"No it's Uncle Goten, he's a goof, always happy, very playful and if he proposed to you why will he go up there and say no" I rub my stomach, "He loves you, so stop worrying"

Everyone smile brightly at my speech, Bulla sat next to me, and hug me tightly, "Thanks P-chan I needed that"

"Time to put on your final touches B, people are arriving, So Marron and Bulma, make such she look cute for uncle Goten" I continue, "Mama and Grandma don't let her go out there till she's completely calm and 18, You know what to do if any of the boys come in here early" I snicker before leaving to check on the boys because I have a feeling he's (Goten) nervous just like her.

Goten' s room

All the men is sitting watching Goten pacing,

"Calm down Goten, everything will be fine" Trunks ensure him

"Oh come on Trunks, I know you was worried on your wedding"

"Very worried" he replied honestly

"I was too, since I didn't know what marriage was" Goku grins sheepishly, pulling on his tie

"And ChiChi is scary" Krillin snickers

"All of our onna are scary" Vegeta finally spoken up in the conversation, they nodded in agreement

"I'm sorry for you Father, Pan could kick butt if she's mad" Trunks smirked

"Panny is super strong" Tie clapped

Seconds later the door open to relieved Pan

Pan POV

"Don't tell me your worried too" I said to uncle Goten, he just grins. Sighing I walk over to him and grab his shoulders, "Listen to me good Uncle, because I'm only saying this once" I stare into his eyes, "Why in Kami' s name will Bulla date you for so long, accept your proposal and go through this entire process of preparing this wedding, to go out there and say no" the worried look washed off his face

"Thanks Pan-chan" he ruffles my hair

"Hey! I'm not little anymore I'm a onna, a pregnant onna" I fix my hair

"I guess I just noticed, but you still help me just like when you were little" he hugs me," That's why you're my favorite niece"

"I'm your only niece" I continue "Time to go, your beautiful soon to be wife is waiting on you" he runs outside and was soon followed by everyone besides Vegeta and I

"You did good onna" he hugs me from behind, "If you didn't calm him down, I would've dragged him out there" I turned to see him smirking, walking away I said "Come on let's go, your daughter is waiting" he pulls me back into his arms and kiss me passionately. Breaking the kiss I ask," What was that for?"

"Your my onna, I could kiss you anywhere, anytime, in front of anyone" He kiss me again just to make his point.

Ceremony...

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bulla Briefs and Goten Son, it is time for these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Silence pass through the room, putting a smile on the priest face "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do" Vegeta stood up and said, the priest eyes widen, he turn to Goten, "Where did you find the guts to marry this woman, her father is scary" Everyone snicker

*See onna* I roll my eyes

"Now the rings" Tie approach them before tell Goten, "Take good care of Aunty Bulla, Uncle 'ten" smiling he nodded

"I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" We all cheered, suddenly a shock run through my body, making my ki spike. The crowd was silence, everyone watch me with a shock look as a liquid ran down my legs, turning to Vegeta I said, "My water just brook"

Review Please!


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 15:** New beginnings

Third person POV

"Everyone, to the back" Trunks commanded, Vegeta carry Pan bridal style to the back

"Thanks for doing this ceremony for me but I really have to go" Bulma said to the priest, "Tell the reporters for me" She scamper out of the room.

Vegeta POV

"Everyone ready?" Kakarot asks

"Will you hurry up Kakarot" I scoffed, feeling her pain I looking that Pan with worry.

"Hey! I was just asking" he countered, I snorted, Kakarot's second brat IT us to the hospital.

Hospital...

"I did mean to transport us in the middle of the hospital, brat" He rub the back of his head, grinning sheepishly

"Sorry... but I'm sure they will call it light shows and tricks" Pan cry out in pain, I rush up to the counter

"I need-"

"Fill out the forum and take a seat sir" she never looked up

"She's in-"

"The pens are next to forums, if you need one" I was about to grab her neck when Gohan step in

"Wow! I sorry about him, but you need help my daughter is in labor"

"In WHAT!" she screeched drawing attention, "I need help here!" they pull Pan out of my arms and rush her to a room, "Fill out that forum!"

Scoffing, I snatch a forum and pen and hand it to Gohan and Videl, "Do this" before sinking in a chair in the corner, closing my eyes

*Are you alright?*

*I'm fine*

*Don't lie to me onna, I can feel your pain*

*It's just contractions that are very close together* she paused, *Oh and Vegeta, you're never allowed to touch me again*

I chuckle lightly *Don't you want a daughter?*

*This one is a girl*

*We'll see* I feel the pain getting stronger, soon her contractions got to strong for us to communicate.

3 ear spitting screams later, a baby cry was heard, calming down the tension in the room. Soon after a doctor, I assume, came out, "Pan Son" we all look up, "the father of the baby" I walk towards her, She direct me towards the room. I came out 5 minutes with my ki cracking around me

"What happen Dad?" Princess asks

I grab the first person next to me with happens to be "Kakarot" I stare at him in anger and pain

(I should end it here...Nah I'm not that evil ;)

Before grinning, "It's a boy"

"Don't do that again, you had me worried" Gohan said

I snorted, "Aren't you all coming?"

During the 5 minutes...

Opening the door I saw Pan looking tired but proud holding a blue blanket around the baby, close to her chest

"Don't you want to see your son?" I grin

"So I was correct" I kiss her softly, "You did good, my Queen" she gently place my son into my arms, my chest swell with pride, he looks just like me

"He's name after you, his father" I watch as she continue, "The royal family name can't die with you, it should be pass on from father to son" his black and gold tail wraps around my wrist

"Vegeta, you will be very strong my son, you'll will surpass me and the day you come with a mate I'll pass this title to you" I hand him back to Pan, "I'm going to call the others" I said walking off

"Do me a favor Vegeta, frighten them"

After...

"Pan don't let Vegeta frighten us like that again" The harpy said

She giggle, "Sorry, don't you want to see your great grandson, Grandma?" She squealed with joy, they all crowd around him. He was pass over until he made it to me. Suddenly Bulma approach the bed, "Pan...here"

"A key?" everyone watch the interaction, "A key for what?"

"Your new home" a gasp rang through the room, "I know the apology was enough but I wanted to do this for you two"

"Thank you Bulma, if I wasn't so tried I would hug you right now"

"Thank you" I said surprising everyone, "now her family will be able to see her and the baby"

The next day...

Pan POV

"This is the house" we all enter the house and watch in awe. It is complete furnish with high end things but it feel so homey. "Pan, let's go and see the nursery" A few doors down next to the master bedroom (Vegeta and mine) was the nursery, completed with a crib, rocking chair, toys and other essentials, "Time for me to leave, you have a baby to take care of" she said as we exit the room

"Yeah, P-chan I'm leaving too, I have a honeymoon to get to" Goten slides his arm around her waist

"Have fun" they blush before vanishing

"Have fun being daddy again, Vegeta" 18 teased him before flying off with a snickering Krillin behind her

"We are leaving too" Trunks announce " Bye Panny" Tie and Marron said leaving hand in hand

"I'll be seeing you much more now Grandma" she smiles, I saw a brief exchange between Grandpa and Vegeta before they disappear

"Pan-chan visit us often and take care" tears fills Papa's eyes right before he left with Mama

"This is our life now" I look to Vegeta

"We are together and have a son what more do you want, my Queen?"

I close the distance between us, "maybe a Princess? in a few years" He smiles before kiss me passionately

The End...

Please Review!

A special thanks to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta for reviewing on every chapter it motivated me to continue and to everyone else who read silently, thank you for reading

Lastly I'm starting a new fanfic here's your hints:

1\. On Planet Vegeta

2\. Vegeta is the first ever super saiyan and the king

3\. It's a Vegeta and Pan fanfic


End file.
